


February 2, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Amos glanced at the creature standing near his home, he smiled.





	February 2, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

After Amos glanced at the creature standing near his home, he smiled and finished eating the lunch he obtained from the Pig Pit.

THE END


End file.
